


and i got a colorful aura.

by berried



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen, Lowercase, Recreational Drug Use, Texts From Last Night
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-25 07:16:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12030888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berried/pseuds/berried
Summary: they say that this is supposed to be the best years of your life––but you're in the shower enjoying a good wine fueled cry because of finals.it's six am on a wednesday. (texts from last night inspired au. multi!pairing)





	1. (585): I was walking out of the bar when he said I'll see you later and I said I'll see you in my dreams and then fell face first and broke my nose

he was absolutely perfect. tall, dark, and handsome, and nishinoya wanted him all for himself. he had seen this guy on campus before, here, there, and everywhere and he was just as smitten then as he had been now. this was the first time the two of them were actually in proximity of each other and nishinoya had a reason to talk to him.

the reason being that they were in beer papa's together on dollar beer night. nishinoya couldn't think of a better plan.

really, he couldn't since he was already twelve beers in.

"ryuu!" nishinoya practically shouted at his friend to get his attention away from some tired looking dude that he was trying to chat up. with tanaka's attention on him, nishinoya gestured to the tall drink of water who was nursing a beer. when tanaka's eyes landed on him, he lit up like fireworks in the sky.

"oh damn! it's that boy!" it was no secret to tanaka that his friend had been pining for the guy whose name he didn't even know.

"it's fate. it's dollar beer night he's here, you gotta go do it up." finishing the rest of his own beer (his fifteenth, and the night was still young), tanaka pushed nishinoya in the direction of the guy and a thumbs up. he then turned his attention back to sleepy face who was now talking to someone else.

nishinoya gave his friend a silent wish of luck before bounding over to the side of the bar where tall, dark, and lovely was. sliding up next to him at the bar, nishinoya ordered three beers, two for him and one for his future husband.

"hey how's it going?" nishinoya called out as he slid one of the beers over to the guy, trying to be cool and not freak out about finally talking to the love of his life.

the guy, on the other hand did not share the same sentiment because as soon as his eyes met with nishinoya's he became flustered and he managed to spill his beer on himself. thankfully, nishinoya was quick with the response and grabbed napkins from the bar and began dabbing at his shirt.

"s-sorry. you just caught me off guard. here, i can do it." tall, dark, and sexy reached for the napkins himself but his hand was swatted away.

"it's all good, this is why they call me the great guardian angel." okay, this wasn't why they called him the great guardian angel, but it was something close. he had hit his hand pretty hard too(thanks to the alcohol in his system) so mr.sexy kept his hands to himself, watching as nishinoya patted his shirt dry.

"now that i've gotten a good handful, i should introduce myself. i'm yuu. " nishinoya winked, before offering the beer on the bar to him, laughing and smiling at the flustered look on the guy's face. god, drunk nishinoya was so smooth, tanaka would be proud of him, wherever he was (shoving his tongue down sleepy face's throat in the corner of the bar, with any luck and nishinoya's well wishes).

"you're me?!" there was a pause as tall, dark, and handsome realized what he had actually said and he flushed once more, shaking his head. "no, no, i'm sorry. i'm not very good with alcohol." he sighed heavily, ut didn't deny the beer that had been offered to him.

"i'm azumane asahi." he said after taking a sip of his beer, the alcohol that was in his system already helping him relax a bit more.

his name! nishinoya now knew his name, and he could now plan their wedding and future life together accordingly.

"so, what're you doing here? i noticed that you're all by yourself, and you seemed kind of lonely so i decided to come cheer you up and keep you company." and eventually marry him. but asahi didn't need to know that now.

"me? i was with my friends, but they're a couple, and i think…they went off to hook up." mr-future-nishinoya––no, his name is asahi, nishinoya had to remember that now––gave a soft sigh as he took another sip of his beer. it was only his second of the night, so he had to be careful not to overdo it and make a mess of himself.

while asahi nursed his beer, nishinoya finished the two he had gotten for himself, and subtly ordered a round of tequila shots for them.

"oh dang, that sucks. well, i'm here to keep you company." he thrust the shot into asahi's hand, and then brought the other one up to his own lips, tossing it back quickly. smiling brightly as asahi did the same, though a bit slower than he did, and grimacing when he realized that all he had to chase it with was beer. well, better than nothing.

"what about you? what brings you here?" asahi tried to make conversation with the stranger, which wasn't exactly the easiest thing for him to do sober but this alcohol was really working it's magic, wow.

"oh, it's dollar beer night! i'm always here." and nishinoya punctuated his words by ordering another beer for himself. sober nishinoya had promised not to rack up an absolutely ridiculous tab because it was dollar beer night and he didn't want to spend eighty dollars on beer again.

but fifteen––or was it eighteen now? –– beer deep nishinoya had decided that he was going to beat his record and go for gold.

plus he was finally getting to talk to the love of his life. so naturally he was going to celebrate with as many beers as he possibly could. for a dollar!

"are you really?" asahi seemed somewhat surprised by the statement, and he couldn't help but question it.

"yeah! that's why i was so surprised to see you here. i always see your tall dark and handsome self-walking around campus, but never in here. so when i saw you i had to come and talk to you, you know?" nishinoya was definitely exposing more than he needed to, but that was just the beer talking.

maybe he should do more tequila shots? glancing at asahi, he decided that that was absolutely the best plan of action between the two of them. and so he ordered two more shots. that would make the night go better between them, because what else would be better.

"me? tall dark…and handsome?" asahi seemed surprised at the comment that was made, as if no one had called him tall dark and handsome before, which nishinoya was shocked to find out.

"yeah you! you don't think you're handsome or somethin' like that? cause i mean, you're like…wow!" nishinoya was bad with words normally, but drunk nishinoya was just a bit worse. with the two shots place don the bar for them, he handed one to asahi again, and raised his own so they could do a toast.

"to tall dark and handsome." and with that he winked and tossed the shot back once more. this time, he slid the lemon slice that they had been given over to asahi to try and ease the shot.

"so, you've seen me around ebfore?" asahi tried to make conversation with him, his body definitely warm and his face flushed from the alcohol. nishinoya could only nod his head too at the question.

"yeah! i've seen you before on campus, and sometimes at the gym, and i've thought wow hot damn that boy is HOT like fire or something, so i thought man i gotta get that boy." smooth nishinoya only existed for tipsy nishinoya. now they were edging territory in to drunk nishinoya, which was just sober nishinoya, except louder and more forward.

much more forward.

"you must have me confused with someone else, honestly!" at the moment, asahi was thankful that he had been drinking because otherwise there was no way he could get away with his face being flushed like this. the guy was hitting on him, and hard.

"no, it's definitely you! so when i saw you in here tonight, all by yourself, i thought god damn there's that boy. and my best bro ryuu told me to come get that boy. so now i'm here. getting that boy." nishinoya winked at him and slapped his hand on asahi's shoulder before ordering two more beers for himself. double fisting them and drinking them both at the same time. he was a classy figure and there was no way that someone would ever not be into him.

right?

either way, he was going to get that boy.

"oh…well, thank you?" asahi wasn't entirely sure how to respond when put on the spot like this, even with the alcohol in his system.

"no no, thank _you_ for blessing my eyes and this campus with your hotness." oh yeah, this was totally smooth. nishinoya had no idea why he was called an embarrassment when he was drunk. whatever, this beer was delicious and he should definitely get another.

what number was he on now? twenty? twenty-one? the tequila shots made him lose count. and definitely made him get drunker than before.

despite his drunkenness, things seemed to be going fine with asahi and nishinoya was actually doing well. this was the best. shifting closer to asahi, nishinoya closed the gap between them and placed his hand on his hand, deciding that he was going to make his move and see where they could go from here.

(hopefully back to his place.)

as he opened his mouth to say something, nishinoya was cut off by his phone going off with numerous _line_ messages. fishing his phone out of his pocket, he was greeted by several messages from his best friend.

 **RYUUU (1:20AM):** DUDE  
**RYUUU (1:21AM):** CHIKACHIKA AND I WERE GONNA DO IT  
**RYUUU (1:21AM):** BUT THEN HIS FRIEND GOT SICK SO HE HAD TO GO  
**RYUUU (1:22AM):** IDK WHAT HAPPENED IN BETWEEN

there was a pause between the barrage of messages, where tanaka had just sent what appeared to be twenty stickers. [all of the sad shark](http://i.imgur.com/LOAq9rm.png) from that weird set of stickers he was so fond of. it was even funnier now that he was drunk, and nishinoya let out a whooping laugh.

"oh man…i think i have to go."  nishinoya sounded disappointed, and he truly was. he was finally going to make his move but he had to go find tanaka and take care of him wherever he was. but not before he passed his phone over to asahi.

"you have a line? or you can just give me your number and we can text like old fashioned people. but we're definitely going to talk, you know? maybe go out sometime. share some more drinks." nishinoya had forgone subtly, and had just instead asked him out.

"uh…yeah! sure." asahi handled the phone like it was the most delicate thig in the world––and made sure to put his beer down so that he wouldn't drop it again. it had gone flat and was warm by now, he didn't enjoy cold beer so a warm one definitely wasn't on his list of things to drink either.

with his phone number and line contact successfully saved in his phone, asahi handed it back to nishinoya. with a smile, nishinoya pocketed his phone before grabbing asahi's hand.

"come on, walk me to the door." he nodded his head at him, because he was going to spend as much time as he could with him before he had to get in to whatever it was that tanaka had planned for them to do. asashi's hand was warm, and nearly covered all of nishinoya's, but he didn't mind it. nah he liked it.

when they reached the door, nishinoya decided he might as well get a goodbye kiss from him, since they were already parting and parting was such sweet sorrow––or whatever it was that Juliet said to romeo. he reached up and pulled asahi down for him to kiss him, his lips wet and tasting like tequila and shitty cheap beer. asahi tasted the same, but nishinoya wasn't going to complain because he had been thinking about doing this for forever.

the kiss would've gone on longer but he needed to breathe and tanaka had started messaging him all over again. breaking the kiss, the two looked at eachother before asahi straightened up, totally unsure of how to go from here, so he could just nod his head.

"i'll……i'll text you later? and see you later, i guess." the courage and bravery that the alcohol from earlier had given him was gone.

"yeah, totally. and i'll see you in my dreams tonight." nishinoya winked, totally smooth, before turning to exit the bar.

and forgetting about the small set of steps outside of the door.

falling face first on to the ground, nishinoya was quick to get up, ignoring the absolute throbbing sensation in his nose or the blood on his face.

"i'm good! remember, i'll see you in my dreams!" he then took off in a drunken run down the street, trying his hardest not to think about how he had just embarrassed himself. and to find tanaka.

* * *

when nishinoya woke up the next morning, there was still a throbbing in his nose, even though he was pretty sure he had set it last night. there was also cereal––loose cereal–– and a bunch of sliced bananas––with the peel still on them.

he had no idea what had happened after he met up with tanaka, and he wasn't even sure if he wanted to find out. getting up and careful not to disturb the cereal or bananas––he could totally eat them later––he went to find tanaka and maybe take a shower.

though he realized belatedly that he had woken up on the bathroom floor, so he he figured he would have to eat the cereal and then shower. or enjoy a a very classy shower breakfast. whichever seemed better, and at the moment it looked like breakfast in the shower was winning out.

his phone was sitting on the counter in the kitchen––and hinata, he and tanaka's best littlest bro was sitting on the couch eating more cereal off a plate, milk and all, and using a ladle instead of a spoon. the kid had to have joined them at some point last night, and the way he was trying his hardest not to spill milk on the floor indicated that he was probably still drunk.

either way, that wasn't nishinoya's problem. his phone was sitting on the kitchen counter, and tanaka had scribbled a message on the dry erase board on the fridge.

' _went to buy actual bowls for the cereal. be back later_.'

"hey, shoyou, when did ryuu leave?" picking up his phone, nishinoya leaned against the counter, unlocking it and sending a message to his best friend.

"…i dunno, like…two…three hours ago?" it was ten am. on a tuesday.

 **YUUU** **(10:34AM):**????  
**YUUU** **(10:36AM):** did you actually get bowls??  
**YUUU** **(10:36AM):** where are you???  
**YUUU** **(10:38AM):** OH MY GOD ARE YOU DEAD  
**YUUU** **(10:39AM):** RYUU, BRO, ANSWER ME  
**RYUU** **(10:40AM)** : ???? BOWLS??  
**RYUU** **(10:40AM)** : I'M ALIVE BTW  
**RYUU** **(10:40AM)** : IDK WHAT HAPPENED BUT I'M AT DAICHI AND SUGA'S APARTMENT  
**RYUU** **(10:40AM)** : I WOKE UP IN THEIR BATHTUB

okay, so he wasn't dead, that was good at least.

 **YUUU** **(10:42AM):** LOL  
**RYUU** **(10:43AM):** yeah, i think i broke in and made eggs or somethin and then got in their bath.  
**RYUU** **(10:44AM):** fully clothed.  
**RYUU** **(10:50AM):** anyway. did your nose stop bleeding?

bleeding? his nose had been bleeding?

oh right. he had faceplanted in front of asahi and broke his nose.

 **YUUU (10:53AM)** : yeah.  
**YUUU (10:55AM)** : can't believe i broke it  
**YUUU (10:55AM)** : fuck  
**YUUU (10:57AM)** : i totally embarrassed myself in front of the boy. i'm RUINED.  
**YUUU (10:57AM)** : RUINED

he hoped that his [corgi sticker](http://i.imgur.com/Kin2qp6.png) expressed his fear and emabrassement.

 **RYUU (11:00AM):**?????  
**RYUU (11:00AM):** OH YEAH. you never told me what happened??  
**RYUU (11:03AM):** DID YOU NOT GET THAT BOY???  
**YUUU (11:05AM):** i was walking out of the bar when he said i'll see you later and i said i'll see you in my dreams and then fell face first and broke my nose.

he then sent another [corgi sticker](http://i.imgur.com/TD9z3Wi.png) at least ten times.

setting his phone aside, nishinoya could only groan, ignoring all of the line messages that tanaka was sending him. no doubt laughing at him and then comforting him. he sighed and headed to the cabinets, grabbing one of the bowls from where they kept them. he wasn't entirely sure how tanaka or hinata––who was now asleep. milk everywhere on him–– and went to go take his breakfast shower with the cereal and bananas on the floor.

when he emerged from the shower, clean _and_ full, he went to grab his phone off the counter and finally read all of the messages that he had gotten from tanaka, and live in his embarrasement.

except, the latest message he had received wasn't from tanaka, but **that. boy.**

 **azuasa☀️ (11:30am)** : hey! this is asahi from the bar. i hope that you made it home okay!  
**azuasa☀️ (11:30am)** : and that  
**azuasa☀️ (11:31am)** : your face is okay  
**azuasa☀️ (11:31am)** : i'M SORRY IF THAT SOUNDED TOO MEAN  
**azuasa☀️ (11:32am)** : you just  
**azuasa☀️ (11:32am)** : hit it kind of hard

reading the messages, nishinoya could only think about how he needed to go to dollar beer night a lot more often.


	2. (240): He came in my mouth, then said he had to go because his best friend broke his foot falling off of a balcony, put twenty dollars in my hand and was gone before I could even swallow...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning for oral sex in this chapter.

it wasn't that ennoshita wasn't interested in tanaka. no, it was the opposite. he liked him a lot. but he just liked seeing him work so hard to get his attention even more, because the boy really did try. from buying him all of the dollar beers ennoshita could handle (he drank moderately, so that wasn't a lot) to buying him coffee before ennoshita's classes, to doing pretty much everything he could except actually asking him on a date and sleeping with him.

and that was just because ennoshita liked seeing how hard tanaka would keep trying to get him to do both. and so far, with three months into the semester, it didn't look like tanaka was going to be stopping any time soon.

"oh look there's lover boy." narita had gestured towards the loudest person now entering the party, the second loudest person in the party right on his heels.

"oh god, hide me." normally, ennoshita wasn't one for embarrassment or even shame but he had purposefully been avoiding tanaka since last tuesday, even if the blunder hadn't been his fault.

last tuesday, he and tanaka were finally getting somewhere––somewhere being the sidewalk outside of beer papa's––with a nice and heavy make out session. then kinoshita stumbled over to the two of them and threw up on the sidewalk next to them. needless to say, the make out session did not end the way that he and tanaka wanted, and ennoshita had been so embarrassed that he actually avoided his messages for the past few days.

that was until tanaka had messaged him, asking if he was going to daichi and sugawara's little get together this weekend, and ennoshita, without thinking, replied yes. he had wanted his next encounter with tanaka to not involve alcohol so that the two of them could actually "talk", about what they were, what tanaka wanted, and then they could go from there.

"well, well, well! fancy seeing you here." and suddenly, tanaka was shoving a red cup into his hand, and ennoshita knew that their interactions would be anything but what he wanted.

"you knew you'd see me here." there was a hint of amusement in ennoshita's voice as he brought the cup to his lips and took a small sip. he grimaced almost immediately because it was clearly just rubbing alcohol and coke.

"but! it's always a nice thing to see you around." tanaka smiled too brightly, and ennoshita could've sworn he swooned just a bit.

"so are you saying you wouldn't have fun if i wasn't here?" his voice was monotone as he took another sip from the concoction in a red cup.

"nah! not nearly as much as i would with you here." and tanaka was saddling up close to ennoshita, making him forget all about the situation that had happened the other night.

perfect.

"so, some little shindig, huh?" ennoshita was suddenly at a loss for words, but he wanted to make some conversation with tanaka to give him a hint that he was still interested, and that the ignoring him had been an entirely on a fluke.

"yeah, you know how daichi and suga are. they don't like to get all wild and crazy. that domestic life." tanaka couldn't help but tease their friends, even if they weren't actually there with them.

(they were playing the be a good host game and not getting drunk off their cheap alcohol.)

"oh so you don't like that domestic life?" ennoshit raised an eyebrow, and took a teasing step backwards from tanaka, as if he was still unsure of his intentions.

(even though he knew that tanaka really _really_ wanted to date him.)

"what?! no! no i don't mind all that, the domestic life, you know kids and a cat. no maybe a dog. in a nicer apartment than this." as tanaka began rambling to try and cover for what he just said, ennoshita couldn't help but smile, amused that tanaka had liked him enough to try and clarify what had just happened.

in the background, he could hear nishnioya already challenging hinata and kageyama to a drinking contest, with this alcohol. there was no doubt that tonight would end in a disaster. for those three, at least. not for him and tanaka. oh no. not with tanaka's hand that had suddenly it's own place on ennoshita's arm.

"we should…" ennoshita trailed off, downing the rest of the alcohol in the cup before gesturing off to the bedroom, and clearing his throat just a bit.

thankfully, the look of confusion only stayed on tanaka's face for a quick second before he lead the way. trying to be subtle about the entire ordeal, because if they had been caught, there would be hell to pay.

as they settled in the bedroom, making themselves comfortable on the couple's bed, ennoshita cleared his throat once more, suddenly unsure of what his plan actually was. he had wanted to be alone with tanaka, yes, but he didn't actually want to do anything more than––whatever they were going to do, which could be anything.

but it was tanaka, and he wanted to do _something_.

anything.

"hey, i'll go get us more drinks." tanaka flashed that big bright smile at ennoshita again before heading out of the bedroom. ennoshita could hear some loud yelling (tanaka had ran into nishinoya and engaged in their usual best friend behavior), followed by some comments to "maybe not yell" (daichi and suga had neighbors who wouldn't exactly appreciate the loud yelling), and then tanaka was back in the bedroom, two cups in hand.

"it's getting wild out there." tanaka laughed, his speech slurring just a bit, indicating that he had had a few drinks––shots of tequila––outside of the room, but he was back in here, drinking with ennoshita.

the alcohol was helping him relax, and tanaka's mouth was looking really good too. his free hand dropped on tanaka's thigh and he found himself closing the gap between them, his lips pressing against his. for a moment, ennoshita wondered if his usual sleepy look looked seductive in this situation––probably not––but he would worry about that later as he melded his lips against tanaka's.

they had made out before, multiple times actually, but always drunk and ennoshita was really _really_ trying to remedy that. but he would have to remedy that later. right now, all he could focus on was how hot tanaka's mouth was against his and how much more he wanted. he could feel tanaka's hands moving along his waist, his fingers slipping under his shirt.

"wait, wait wait." ennoshita broke the kiss, as if he suddenly had a clear mind. tanaka looked confused––and almost heartbroken, and immediately shifted so he could make way for ennoshita to go to the bathroom, in case he had to puke.

"no, no, not that. just…this isn't gonna be a one time thing, right?" ennoshita, even with his speech slightly slurred, wanted to verify that tanaka was in to him. like, actually in to him, and not just trying to get his dick wet.

"of course." no doubt sounded in tanaka's voice, and in ennoshita's drunken state, that was good enough for him and he shoved his lips against his once more. this time the kiss heavier and much needier, because ennoshita had wanted this just as much as tanaka did.

the hand on tanaka's thigh shifted upwards, dragging slowly before pressing firmly against his crotch. he could hear him groan into the kiss and his hand pressed against him harder. and ennoshita loved each sound that tanaka made in his mouth.

it was like a light bulb went off in his head and ennoshita broke the kiss once more, much to tanaka's disappointment, but ennoshita silenced him by shifting on the bed and moving onto the floor in front of him. the alcohol in his system told him that this was one of the best ideas he had ever come up with.

"wait––chika, you don't have to." tanaka's voice wasn't exactly one that was telling him to stop––tanaka ryuunosuke was never one to turn down a blowjob––but he just wanted to make sure that ennoshita was sure about this. that smile that ennoshita gave him in response was not one that should've been as seductive as it was.

with tanaka's approval, ennoshita undid his jeans, trying to keep his concentration as he tugged them down along with his boxer briefs. he would be lying if he had said that he hadn't thought about this before––and from the way that tanaka was gripping the sheets, he knew that it was the same for him too. ennoshita glanced around the room for a minute, spotting daichi and suga's bedside table and a brief idea crossed his mind ebfore he shook his head. he couldn't bring himself to use their lube.

so, he did the next best thing and spit into the palm of is hand before wrapping it around tanaka's cock, giving him long firm strokes and listening as takana groaned out, undoubtedly enjoying this. leaning forward, he parted his lips and ran his tongue over the head of his cock, collecting precum on his tongue, ignoring how disgusting it tasted––tanaka needed a better diet if they were going to do this regularly––but whatever. that was something that he was going to worry about later.

his tongue swirled around the tip of tanaka's cock, flicking over it a bit before dropping down to trail along the side of his length, tracing an imaginary vein. tanaka was groaning at each lick of his tongue and his hips thrusted upwards just a bit, trying to get more of his tongue and mouth on his cock.

"just…just fucking blow me, chika…" tanaka groaned out, because god he had wanted this so bad, and now it was actually happening.

ennoshita could only comply with the request. swallowing once more, ennoshita relaxed his throat before taking tanaka's length in his mouth. tanaka actually moaned when he felt his cock become enveloped in the warm heat that was ennoshita's mouth, and moved one of his hands to fist into his dark hair, his head falling back. tanaka thrust into his mouth as ennoshita sucked, his tongue pressing against his length, moving along it.

"fuck…fuck chika, babe you're so good at this." ennoshita wasn't sure if tanaka was lying or sincere with his praise, but whatever it was working in getting him to keep going. he swallowed around his length and tanaka groaned out as he did.

"be quiet." ennoshita had pulled off his his cock to scold the other, glancing up at him from between his legs as he did. no matter how good the blowjob was, he couldn't exactly risk the two of them getting caught in the host couple's bedroom.

though, no matter how loud tanaka seemed to be, it didn't appear to be a problem because from outside, ennoshita could hear the words 'no!' and 'not the balcony!" being shouted rather loudly, but whatever, he had more important matters to deal with right now, so they would deal with whatever was going on outside later.

ennoshita took tanaka's cock back in his mouth, and tanaka seemed to heed his warning this time, biting down on his bottom lip as he swallowed back another loud groan. ennoshita couldn't help but be a bit proud of that and began moving his lips a long his length once more, his eyes falling closed as he focused on the cock in his mouth. he could hear both his phone and tanaka's phone going off with notifications about one thing or another, and more screaming outside––but paid it no mind once more.  the hand around the base of tanaka's cock moved along his length, pumping it in tandem with his lips.

"f-fuck…fuck, chika i'm close." tanaka cracked his eyes open to look down at ennoshita (and steal a glance at the phone on the bed, hazily reading the messages on them), and groaned at the sight between his legs. he was finally getting what he had wanted for so long.

tanaka's warning didn't deter ennoshita, or cause him to pull off of his cock, and there was a stutter in tanaka's hips and voice when he came, shooting thick spurts into his mouth, ennoshita's lips stilled and he pumped his hand along his length to help him through his orgasm.

"s-shit. i gotta go. yuu…" tanaka groaned as he suddenly pushed ennoshita off of his cock and pulled up his jeans.

what? what? ennoshita looked up from where he was on his knees as tanaka pulled his wallet out of his jeans and handed him twenty dollars.

"yuu fell off the balcony and broke his foot, so i gotta go." and just like that, tanaka was out of the room, closing the door behind him.

and from where he was sitting on the ground, ennoshita swallowed. suddenly hating how tanaka tasted and hoping that the other never changed his diet, because he was never going to get that from him again.

* * *

ennoshita's walk home that night was quiet, narita and kinoshita had ditched the party the minute they had seen him slip off with tanaka, and with everyone's attention on the nishinoya centred chaos that was a broken foot.

 **knst (2:34am):** oi. sorry we left you, but you and tanaka finally sealed the deal, right?

looking at the notification on his phone, ennoshita couldn't help but groan at the message. how was he supposed to explain this situation to his best friends? unlocking his phone, he responded to their group chat.

 **ennoshita** **(2:38am):** he came in my mouth, then said he had to go because his best friend broke his foot falling off of a balcony, put twenty dollars in my hand and was gone before I could even swallow...  
**nrt (2:40am)** : that's rough.  
**knst (2:40am):** it's okay. come home and we can get pizza and watch _machete kills_  and _machete kills again_

ennoshita was poised to reply about how he would actually enjoy that when his phone started ringing.

it was tanaka.

he didn't want to answer it, but instead found himself sliding to answer the call.

"hey! chika!! chika i'm so so so sorry." tanaka began, not even waiting for ennoshita to say hi. "i…that was totally a dick move. i was just worried about yuu and embarrassed cause i came in your mouth and i know nut tastes absolutely awful, and i like you a lot and i can't believe i came in my boyfriend's mouth like that and––"

ennoshita drowned out what followed all of that, because tanaka called him his boyfriend. he wanted to say something, but he wasn't sure what exactly to say.

"i'm so so sorry, babe. i'll make it up to you this weekened. we can go to Disney sea? how's that going to be? or maybe we can go to dinner? don't worry about it, i'll plan something awesome. okay i gotta go, yuu is getting a cast and i want to watch." and with that, tanaka hung up the phone.

 **ennoshita** **(3:00am)** : change of plans. i'm stopping by tacobell and we're gonna celebrate with lotr  
**nrt (3:01am)** : damn, tacobell and lotr?  
**nrt (3:01am)** : what happened???  
**ennoshita (3:02am):** i'll tell you guys when i get home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 09/12/17: fixed spelling & formatting issue.


	3. (703): Dammit. I drunkenly drank all my milk at 6 AM in a misguided stupor to prevent my roommates from stealing my milk.

"no, fuck you! i am fine." kageyama growled as he was carried to the apartment. tsukishima wanted to drop him right then and there, but he could hear yamaguchi behind him blathering and trying to get hinata to come along with him. double dates were _not_ supposed to turn into drinking contests between the idiot couple.

but they always did. and that was why tsukishima was now carrying kageyama. this was seriously the last time that he was going to go on a date with them. he didn't have to spend time with them. he fucking lived with them!

"i'm going to drop you." tsukishima warned as kageyama did another one of his weird 'put me down' struggles in tsukishima's arms.

he was like a fucking cat in his arms and god tsukishima really would drop him if it wasn't for the fact that yamaguchi would scold him.

when they did make it to the apartment, that was exactly what tsukishima did, and much to tsukishima's surprise, he really was like a cat and landed somewhat on his feet before crumbling to the floor.

"get out of the door way." tsukishima not so gently pushed him to the side with his foot (and delivered a kick to his side), so that yamaguchi and hinata could enter the apartment. hinata was shirtless and trying to get yamaguchi to do the same.

"what the fuck hinata?! where are your clothes?!" kageyama managed to stand up to yell at hinata, while tsukishima tried to separate his boyfriend from his would be molester. for once, tsukishima agreed with kageyama.

"it's just~ yamaguchi is sooooo pretty and handsome and he has a nice body." hinata was practically cooing as he was pulled away from him.

"off." tsukishima commanded, which hinata listened to for once. maybe it was the alcohol in his system that made him listen.

"i'm going to go make some coffee." either way, yamaguchi was thankful that he had been separated from hinata and ran off to the kitchen to actually make coffee to try and sober up the couple.

tsukishima looked at the two that he was supposed to be babysitting while yamaguchi was making the coffee, and frowned. he then turned on his heels and headed to his bedroom, slamming the door behind him. he wanted absolutely nothing to do with them at the moment anymore. this was yamaguchi's problem.

or it was until the shouts of 'you fucking idiot!' got too loud and was followed by one too many kissing sounds that made tsukishima leave his room once more. he had to separate the two of them and protect yamaguchi from whatever the two of them could be doing.

"what are you two doing?" tsukishima could feel a headache coming on and he was thankful that he had only had one glass of wine for dinner, because he knew that this was going to happen. it always happened because hinata and kageyama were idiots.

the sight on the couch was one that tsukishima was, unfortunately, used to, but it didn't make him any less annoyed. hinata was straddling kageyama, while kagatama had his hand in his pants and was calling him an idiot throughout it.

"coffee's ready!" yamaguchi called out from the kitchen, not bothering to stick his head out small kitchen, because he really didn't want to see the two of them going at it again.

physically separating the two of them, tsukishima pushed hinata into the kitchen and kageyama followed behind the two of them, nearly tripping over the coffee table as he did.

"you want cream in yours, right?" yamaguchi spoke to hinata as the male sat at the table, eyeing the cup of coffee in front of him.

"we're out of cream, we've only got milk." tsukishima spoke before hinata could say yes or no. and his words, unfortunately caused kageyama's attention to fall on him.

"no one gets the milk!" he called out as he marched over to the fridge, using his body to form a blockade in front of it.

oh right. tsukishima almost immediately regretted even mentioning the milk.

"eh…can hinata just have a little, you know he doesn't drink his coffee black." yamaguchi was trying to sweet talk kageyama into letting him have some of the milk in there.

"no, fuck you! and fuck him too!" kageyama didn't notice tsukishima tense as he yelled at yamaguchi.

"just let him have some milk." yamaguchi was whining just a bit, but he didn't notice that hinata was already drinking his coffee––black. drunk hinata would drink and eat anything, apparently.

"no, fuck you!" and then kageyama turned around and opened the fridge. he grabbed the first quarter gallon of milk and unscrewed the cap, bringing it to his lips as he began to drink it.

"kageyama, no!" yamaguchi could only put his face in his hands.

"not again." tsukishima groaned as kageyama proceeded to drink a quarter gallon of milk.

"fuck you, all of this milk is mine!" kageyama called out before reaching for the second quarter gallon of milk.

* * *

the first thing kageyama did when he woke up the next morning, was turn his head to the side and puke on the floor of his bedroom. hinata continued snoring in the bed next to him.

why the actual fuck was his puke white?

groaning, kageyama remembered what he had done last night and checked the time on his phone.  after seeing that it was noon, he sent a message to the one person who would comfort him in a time like this.

 **kageyama tobio (12:10pm)** : dammit. I drunkenly drank all my milk at 6 AM in a misguided stupor to prevent my roommates from stealing my milk.  
**tsukishima kei (12:12pm):** we know. we watched you do it.

oh fuck. he had sent the message to their apartment group chat and not to the person who was supposed to comfort him.

 **tsukishima kei (12:13pm):** does it hurt you to be this stupid? answer me honestly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look who has finally shown up! kageyama makes an appearance and does something absolutely foolish.


	4. (805): they got in a fight during sex...he came out yelling and covered in chocolate

out of all of their friends, yamaguchi was the peace keeper. tsukishima was a shit stirrer, hinata was gullible and kageyama responded to _everything_. which, of course, was a recipe of disaster, because tsukishma would make comments and kageyama would _always_ believe them and then hinata would get between them and end up causing chaos. but yamaguchi, yamaguchi was the peacemaker who could keep the three of them calm––or at least attempt to.

**tsukishima(1:00pm):** so how's it going with idiot duo?

yamaguchi also recently learned that the four of them needed each other to absolutely balance out everything. if kageyama wasn't there, hinata would get all whiny and tsukishima would get angry and yamaguchi would have to settle the situation as best he could by giving them both attention––it barely worked each time. if it was just kageyama, tsukishima and yamaguchi, yamaguchi would just keep his distance until the two were done insulting each other.

and if it was yamaguchi, hinata, and kageyama.

**yama•tada (1:04pm):** they're done challenging each other who can fitting marshmallows in their mouth  
**yama•tada (1:06pm):** but now they're in their room  
**yama•tada (1:07pm):** and they've been in there for a while.  
**yama•tada (1:09pm):** it's quiet now and at least they're not making out anymore or making stupid challenges.

yamaguchi hadn't expected this at all.

if anything, this was a worse situation than what he had imagined. without tsukishima, the apartment had turned in to hormone city. population 2: hinata shoyou and kageyama tobio. and yamaguchi wanted out of this damn apartment and away from them.

**tsukishima(1:12pm):** hmm

oh great. now tsukishima was regretting his decision to go on vacation with akiteru and saeko.

**yama•tada (1:14pm):** it's fine though! nothing i can't handle!  
**yama•tada (1:15pm):** how's okinawa? how are saeko-san and akiteru??  
**yama•tada (1:15pm):** come back all tan from spending to much time on the beach (๑ᴖ◡ᴖ๑)  
**tsukishima(1:17pm** ) i walked in on them having sex and now i'm considering if fratricide is the right answer.

that meant that tsukki was having fun with his brother (and future sister-in-law. he could feel it in his bones). yamaguchi definitely couldn't ruin the vacation between the three of them. he knew that akiteru was going to ask saeko to marry him soon (or at least move in with him), and that was the reason that he had planned this vacation. to make sure that her and tsukishima (kei) got along. he was sure that they were planning something for akiteru and saeko's brother (whoever he was).

**yama•tada (1:18pm)** : don't do that!  
**yama•tada (1:19pm):** do you wanna video call?

videocalls usually meant yamaguchi carried his phone around with him while he did things around the apartment, and tsukishima just idly watched. they both liked it, even if some people––namely hinata and kageyama––said that it was creepy.

he didn't bother waiting for a response to his message because his phone started ringing with the notification of a videocall request.

"wow~ tsukki~ the okinawan sun has been good to you." yamaguchi teased his boyfriend a bit when he saw his face appear on his phone.

"don't make me hang up." that was tsukishima's way of accepting yamaguchi's compliment.

"so! what did you guys do today?" yamaguchi asked as he slipped off the couch, trying to engage in conversation with tsukishima as he headed to their bedroom. he could start doing laundry while the two talked, at least.

as he passed by hinata and kageyama's room, he paused for a minute, listening closely to make sure that they didn't kill each other doing one of their stupid challenges.

' _no_ , _it's not supposed to go there!'_ hinata was upset about something and he could hear kageyama arguing back, but yamaguchi shrugged. whatever it was, they were in their room and keeping it out of the living room, which was always the most important thing when it came to those two.

he shrugged it off though and continued to his and tsukishima's room so he could begin separating the laundry and get it in the wash. it was always nice to come home to clean clothes and a clean room, he figured. and so he got to work, whites from coloreds, and his stuff from tsukishima's. his pattern continued in silence, though not an awkward one, as the two videochatted.

or it would've, had the yells in the room adjacent to his gotten louder.

"no! that's stupid, you're being stupid!" one voice––definitely hinata's–– called out.

"oh, i'm the one being stupid?! but you're the one who wanted this, you dumbass" and there was kageyama.

"i'll talk to you later, tsukki." yamaguchi sighed softly before hanging up the call so he could go stop the argument between the two and avoid another noise complaint. opening his door, he made his way to the other room, prepared to knock on the door.

or he would've, had the door not swung open and kageyama came stalking out––naked as the day he was born, and covered in chocolate.

"whatever! it's not my problem, you can keep being a dumbass! i'm going to go shower." kageyama turned back to yell at hinata, not bothering to give yamaguchi a glance––though yamaguchi wasn't sure if he even noticed him––before going to the bathroom and slamming the door behind him.

yamaguchi blinked once. then he blinked a second time.

"i said i was sorry!!" hinata shouted after kageyama and came out of the bedroom as well––just as naked and covered in a bit less chocolate––and started at yamaguchi before running after kageyama.

"and yamaguchi saw your weiner!" that was the last thing yamaguchi heard before hinata joined him in the bathroom.

there was nothing yamaguchi could do but turn on his heels and head to the bedroom, trying to process what just happened.

**yama•tada (2:30pm):** they got in a fight during sex...he came out yelling and covered in chocolate  
**tsukishima(2:40pm):** what?  
**tsukishima(2:40pm):** who?  
**yama•tada (2:42pm):** kageyama  
**yama•tada (2:42pm)** : and then hinata.  
**yama•tada (2:43pm):** i think they're showering together now.

whatever tsukishima responded with, yamaguchi didn't bother looking at because he could hear hinata and kageyama arguing again, and for once he was not going to be the peacemaker. nope. he was going to stay in his room and let them work out whatever it was their own damn selves. maybe get some cleaning done. or maybe take a nap. yeah, a nap sounded like the best option right now.


End file.
